


Just Who Are You Really?

by carebearos



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Music, Intrigue, Secret Identity, lol tagging that cuz i think risa is mostly just intrigued by Satoshi at this point but who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearos/pseuds/carebearos
Summary: Risa muses over her unknown savior and finds herself inevitably thinking of a certain person while staring at the white feather he left behind. Inspired by the Caged Bird scene from the anime.
Relationships: Harada Risa/Hiwatari Satoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“Just who are you really?”


	2. Uninvited Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Risa sees her "savior" on the other side of the battle and finds herself with more questions. Or answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an old piece I have in Tumblr haha. Originally a separate work, but I guess it fits as a chapter to this.:)
> 
> Trad drawing + digital edit. Sorry for the poor photo quality. Should’ve used bigger (and better) paper for this lol. Rare post including Dark! I don’t draw him enough and it shows hehe (^^;)

## “Get behind me, Risa!”

“That uniform…”

“Tch… How dare you show up like that, Krad? Your tamer–”

“Oh, it’s not my fault you keep bringing uninvited guests…

also, let’s stop pretending _you_ have any regard for the Hikari’s welfare.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have some fic ideas surrounding this but the question is if I could write them. haha. let's see (^^;)


End file.
